Do Not Awaken the Slumbering Giants
by Yaoi's Consort
Summary: Sleepy Kings Komatsu I think all yallz got a pretty clear idea of what's going down.


**Do Not Awaken the Slumbering Giants**

**Summary: Komatsu and sleepy Kings equals sexual situations.**

**Sleepy people are funny. And YES I LIKE SCRUFFS DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME.**

**Inspired partially by YouTube videos of people being woken up in the worst possible ways.**

**I DON'T OWN IT BUT I WISH I DID.**

**Cocoa Berries are my own creation…I think.**

Komatsu doesn't know exactly what wakes him up, but he's awake, surrounded by the pitch black of a night with a new moon. He strains his ears, listening to…

Nothing.

It's deadly silent, and it disturbs Komatsu more than the shrieks of countless unnamed creatures that had echoed through the forest earlier that day.

Komatsu's still groggy when he hears a growl behind him, more of a rumble really. He freezes, his mouth going a little dry before he feels warm breath ruffle his hair. He relaxes, even as he comes face to face with Toriko.

His body is curled around him, protectively, as though marking Komatsu as his, and as Komatsu gains lucidity, he realizes that Toriko's possessive manner might have been what activated his Intimidation, as he can feel from the vibrations and unnatural warmth emanating from his body. They're in a relatively low-level area, and Toriko's Intimidation probably scared everything away within at least a mile-wide radius. That's the most likely cause of the eerie quiet.

But when Komatsu attempts to shift, Toriko lets out another rumble and furrows his brow. Komatsu can feel the tension under his skin, so he stills, and he can feel some of the tension leave Toriko's body. Toriko lets out a breath, blowing through his hair and shifting closer to Komatsu, and Komatsu feels his breath shorten just a bit.

Toriko is unbelievably warm, and he exudes a musk that is completely him, heavy and thick, with a crispness like new life in the spring. Komatsu raises a hand to touch his face, feeling the scratch of unshaved scruff rasp against his palm. He's so focused on the warmth and the scent of Toriko that the tongue that runs over his hand comes as a shock.

He jumps, but doesn't pull away. To do so would mark him as prey, and even though he trusts Toriko to take care of him, sleepy Kings can still be unpredictable. Toriko hums against his palm before taking his thumb into his mouth, suckling it like an infant. Komatsu takes in a sharp breath; he hadn't expected this, but then again, it's hard to predict anything with a King other than their appetite. It seems…easier to breath, which is odd, considering the situation. As Toriko continues to suck on his thumb, he realizes that Toriko has turned off his Intimidation. Faintly, he hears some chirruping coming from the surrounding foliage.

Toriko sinks his teeth into the flesh around the base of his thumb, not breaking the skin but enough to hurt. Komatsu flinches, but… it's not a bad hurt. Toriko laves his tongue over the wound, and a spike of heat and arousal flow down his spine. He's surprised Toriko is still asleep; a change in scent or sound normally would wake him up, even if his hearing is nowhere close to Zebra's. But it's overly warm and humid in this area, and it isn't called the "Sleepy Forest" for nothing. Even now, he feels sleep pull at his eyelids and cause him to yawn. But Toriko's being much too distracting to sleep, travelling up his arm, mouthing at his inner elbow.

He tries to distract himself from his current situation by thinking about the job that they were assigned. Simply thinking of the two of them as a pair made him flush, so he shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts on the job.

This time they're hunting for Cocoa Berries, the more potent counterpart of the cacao bean. Chocolate, in any form, is very good, but chocolate made by Cocoa Berries has a sweet, rich taste like heavy cream, combined with coffee-like bitterness. A Capture Level 34 simply because of the difficulty of tracking it down, they're highly coveted by women, because next to diamonds, isn't chocolate women's best friend?

They are found only in the Sleepy Forest, and are fiercely protected by both the trees they grow on and the fertile mud where the trees grow. Wild boars also feast on the fruit, and will protect it if the source of their favorite food is threatened. Their thick, slick hair prevents them from getting stuck in the muck, and most other creatures that try for the treat are swallowed by the mud, providing nutrients for the tree. The tree itself is covered in barbs, ones that hook and hold you for the muck and boars. Toriko was the third one asked to take on the job after the first two hunters failed.

Their current employer, a rich (aren't they all?) entrepreneur, wished to harvest them for their aphrodisiac-like qualities, to create a new line of "bedtime fun foods" for adults. The effects would make performance and sensations more intense, apparently, and even the scent could increase libido. Of course, seeing as he himself was a bit older than middle age, it was more than likely he'd use most of them himself.

Almost as though the forest can listen in on his thoughts, a breeze picks up, ever so slightly, and a bittersweet scent comes to Komatsu's nose. Toriko has migrated from his arm, where he'd snuffled up to his armpit before moving, to his stomach, rucking up the thin undershirt Komatsu had worn to bed. He nosed Komatsu's belly button, before his tongue invaded the crevice.

Komatsu giggled, squirming ever so slightly at the ticklish sensation. One of Toriko's arms is wrapped around his back, and as Komatsu moves, his arm flexes, and Komatsu's giggles cut off in a sharp intake of breath.

Toriko's hand is cradling his backside, beginning to flex and knead the tender flesh. Toriko's tongue is now traveling up, and almost before Komatsu can process, had found his nipple.

Now Toriko truly was like a baby, suckling on the teat of his mother, only they belonged to a man, and Komatsu was deriving more pleasure from it then anything else. His breath came out in heavy puffs, and sweat dripped down his brow. He needed, more than anything, to touch himself, but the thought of doing so turned him red, blood rushing to his face at the very thought. His erection throbbed, and began to drip as Toriko nibbled at his nub.

Almost as though he knew that the first was cared for as much as possible without becoming uncomfortable, he switched to the other, and Komatsu couldn't contain a small cry of pleasure at the sensation. This seemed to spur the sleeping Toriko on, increasing his intensity. Toriko's movements became more rushed, more frantic, and a slight brush of his hair had his mouth transfer to lay against Komatsu's own.

The kiss was messy and wet, open-mouthed as they gyrated against one another, Komatsu almost wailing as he was assaulted by the sensations, Toriko growling and occasionally biting around Komatsu's neck and mouth. With a roar and a cry, they came, shuddering and twitching as Komatsu basked in the orgasm. Toriko just thumped his head onto Komatsu's stomach, and with a snore, fell deeper into sleep.

As Toriko nuzzled against his stomach, Komatsu felt the full effect of the Sleepy Forest overcome him. Eyes shutting, he yawned once, and knew no more until the following morning.

~Don'tmindmeI'mjustsupposedtobealinesincethewriterd oesn'tknowhowtoputthoseinandistoolazytofigureoutho w~

He managed to extract himself from Toriko's grip in the morning before he woke up, a feat within itself. A quick rinse under a lavender-scented waterfall washed away the scent and mess of the night, hopefully enough to hide from Toriko's nose, at least temporarily. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about Toriko himself.

Returning to camp, he found Toriko up, roasting some kind of bird over a fire. He clicked his tongue, quick-stepping over to him.

"Toriko-san! I'm supposed to take care of the meals!" Hazy eyes met his own, and Komatsu couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks, even as his expression remained stubborn. A lazy grin spread over Toriko's face, and Komatsu had the sneaking suspicion that Toriko was going to try something odd.

Quick as a snake striking, Toriko's hand shot out, wrapping itself around his waist and, with a squeak, settled him into Toriko's lap. He looked up, brow furrowed but mouth starting to smile. "Toriko-san! I-" a quick kiss silenced whatever he was going to say. Toriko leaned down, nuzzling his hair.

"You smell like me." Komatsu turned red, his mouth babbling in an attempt to form some kind of excuse or explanation, even as Toriko looked into his eyes, soft and smiling. "And I smell like you."

"U-um, T-Toriko-san, I, um ah, y-you, I-I mean, w-we" Another chaste kiss stopped the babble.

Toriko grinned, eyes looking down at Komatsu fondly. "I like it."

"Toriko-san!"

"What happened last night?"

Komatsu's face turned a darker shade of red, and he diverted his eyes, mumbling under his breath. Toriko grinned again, wider and slightly more manic. "That's what I thought."

"T-TORIKO-SAAAN!"

"By the way, what's that smell?"

Komatsu sniffed at the air a bit before his eyes widened, his face almost purple. "C-Cocoa Berries."

Toriko smiled, giving Komatsu another peck on the lips. "That's what I thought."

**AGH THE FLUFF STAHP I CAN'T!**

**FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK I SHOULD HAVE FINISHED THIS LAST WEEK!**

**Welp, one chapter down, three to go.**

…**GODDAMMIT!**

**My ficlets count has gone up to at least 40.**

…**FUCK.**


End file.
